


Tiny

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Past Andrew and Melinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Five times Phil called Melinda "Tiny"Prompt from Philindaprompts on TumblrI did it as the five times plus an extra little fluff chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

“You want to spar with me?” Phil asked Melinda to make sure he heard right. “No, I don't want to do that.”

“Why not? Are you scared?” Melinda smirked and threw another punch to the bag in front of her.

“No, I'm not scared. I just don't want to hurt you.” He admitted and leaned against the wall watching her. “I don't mean that you're weak but…”

“You think you'll hurt me?” She asked and looked him dead in the eye as she punched the bag a few more times. “And but what, Coulson?” She stopped and turned to look at him.

“You can call me Phil, Melinda. There isn't any reason to call me Coulson. No one does.” He said avoiding her question but failing.

“I like Coulson now tell me what you were about to say.” She looked at him firmly. 

“Did you drop dance already?” He asked dodging the question again. “I didn't think you were half bad at it.”

“No, we are not talking about that. One because I don't want to and two because you're avoiding my question.” She put her hands on her hips. “Why won't you spar with me?”

He looked at her hesitantly and sighed in defeat. “Because you're tiny, Mel!” He said finally. “I know you're tough but I mean look at the size difference between us. I don't want to hurt you.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over grabbing a pair of gloves for him. She tossed them over and got ready to fight. “We are doing this just so I can prove you wrong.”

Phil caught the gloves and sighed as he slid them on. “You know you're stubborn too.” He murmured. “You're sure?”

“Do your worst, Coulson.” She said and waited for him to make the first move.

Phil hesitated a bit before he started. Before he knew it though he was knocked to the ground landing flat on his back with Melinda straddling him pinning his hands to the mat. He looked at her with wide eyes wheezing a bit since the wind was knocked out of him. 

“Don't call me tiny again, Coulson.” Melinda said and got up off of him. “Never underestimate me.” She murmured and walked out of the gym smirking.

Phil watched her go and laid on the mat for a bit regaining his composure. “Wow.” He mumbled before he finally got up. He was glad that no one saw that.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil cared for Melinda. They had been friends for years now and he cared about her but maybe she didn't think the same way. No matter what he couldn't help but feel hurt when he wasn't invited to her wedding. Maybe she really didn't like him and always just pretended on missions. In the end, he was hurt though. He thought that they were close enough for him to be invited to her wedding.

So here he was sitting alone in a bar while Melinda was off getting married. He sighed and downed another shot.

“No offense but you look like shit, man.” The bartender said as he walked over.

“I know.” He mumbled. 

“So what happened?” The other man said and leaned against the counter.

“Nothing happened. I think that's the problem.” Phil murmured. “I'll take another.” He said gesturing to his shot glass.

“I don't think you need any more.” The bartender said and looked at Phil. 

“I'm fine. I shouldn't even be mad.” The agent said and waved his hand. “I thought she was my friend though. I mean we've been partners for years and went to school together.” He finally said. After a few drinks, he was ready to pour his heart out.

“You were rejected.” The bartender said.

“No, no, she's married. Well getting married. Tonight. You would think that I would be invited. I mean I've saved her life before and I don't get invited to her wedding.” Phil continued and huffed. “It's bullshit.”

“Oh…” The bartender murmured surprised at the man's reply. “Maybe she forgot.”

“No, no, she didn't forget. I saw her a few days ago and mentioned the wedding. I wished her luck and gave her a wedding gift and she didn't even bother to invite me.” Phil leaned back a bit almost falling off of the bar stool.

“Sorry, man.” The bartender said sympathetically. 

“It's okay. She made herself clear where she stands.” He shrugged. “Now give me another shot, please. Then I'll leave.”

“One more and I'm bringing you some food.” The bartender told him. “You don't need to make any stupid mistakes tonight.”

“I'm such an idiot. How can one tiny woman make me feel like shit?” Phil mumbled.

The bartender sighed. He figured it was best not to tell the man that he was probably in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil was always early and Melinda hated it. She always hoped that maybe she and Andrew would have some time in the morning before she left for work but it was always interrupted. This morning she was in the kitchen with Andrew leaning against him when Phil just walked right in. 

“Good morning.” He said cheerfully.

Melinda groaned and rested her forehead on Andrew's chest. “Coulson, can you ever just run late one morning?” She asked and pulled away from her husband.

“We have a job to do.” Phil shrugged and sipped his coffee. “And if I showed up late one day I'm scared that I'll walk into something I don't want to see.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “I'm going to finish getting ready. Maybe if you came in late one day I would be in a better mood.” She murmured and kissed Andrew before going to their bedroom.

Phil watched her go and chuckled. “It's always the tiny ones that are feisty.” He said to Andrew.

“Oh, don't say that to her.” Andrew chuckled and looked at Phil. “She's just been stressed recently.”

Phil nodded. “Yeah. I'm sure baby making is very stressful.” He said and looked up when Melinda came back in.

“I'll meet you in the car.” She told Phil and once he was gone she walked over kissing Andrew again.

“Go easy on him, Mel.” Andrew said.

“Not a chance.” She smirked and patted his chest before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil watched as the paramedics loaded Melinda into the ambulance. “Can I go with?” He asked quietly.

“Are you family?” The paramedic asked.

“No but-” Phil said and sighed when the paramedic stopped him.

“I'm sorry, sir.” The paramedic said. “Family only.” 

Phil nodded and looked down. “I understand.” He said and watched as the ambulance drove away.

He sighed and turned going to the car. He grabbed his phone to call Andrew. It was the least he could. He had never seen May in such a state and he figured she would want Andrew.

“Phil.” Andrew said when he picked up the phone. He already knew it was bad since it wasn't his wife calling him especially after the call he had gotten from her earlier. “How is she?”

“It's... it's not good, Andrew.” He murmured.

“What happened? She called me before going into the building and said there was a kid in there.” Andrew said.

“She didn't make it. The little girl didn't. I don't know all the details but the girl turned out to have powers and...she was going to kill everyone in the building so May…” He swallowed hard.

“Shit.” Andrew sighed. “Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can.” He assured Phil. “Was Mel injured?”

“She was shot and had a few other injuries. The ambulance took her she was...she looked..” Phil told him trying to find the right word.

“God.” Andrew sighed. “She looked like what?” He asked.

“Tiny...she looked so small like she had shrunken back into herself.” Phil tried to explain.

“Thank you for being there, Phil...Tell her that I'm on my way when you see her.” Andrew said before hanging up so he could arrange a flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil smiled as he danced happily with Melinda. He held her hand in his and chuckled a bit.

“What?” Melinda asked and looked at him.

“Nothing.” He looked at her face and smiled kissing her gently. 

“It isn't nothing.” She insisted. “Is my hair messed up? I can't imagine it being messed up. Daisy and Jemma used almost two cans of hairspray this morning.” 

“No, your hair looks perfect. You look perfect, Mrs. Coulson.” He smirked. 

“Thank you, Mr. Coulson, but that won't make me forget about what I was asking about.” Melinda smiled and looked at him.

“I was just looking at your hand.” He shrugged. “You're so…”

“So what?” She asked and rose an eyebrow at her new husband.

“Tiny.” He finished his sentence and winced a bit expecting a smack.

Melinda laughed and leaned into his chest. “I can't help it. At least I'm taller than my mother.” 

Phil looked at her surprised and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. “You seem oddly joyful.”

“Well, I just married you. I think I can be happy.” She smiled.

“You definitely can.” He leaned down resting his forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Phil, but if you call me tiny again I will l take you down to the ground like when we were still in the academy.” She murmured against his lips.

He laughed and swayed with her happily. “I promise I won't.”


	6. Chapter 6

Melinda looked at the baby in her arms and smiled gently. She rubbed her hand over his back and watched as he yawned tiredly. “You're so tiny.” She said softly to the little boy.

“Gets it from his mom.” Phil said from next to her as they walked into the lighthouse. “I think he looks like you more.” 

“I'm not tiny.” Melinda murmured and glared at him but it was lovingly. “I think he looks like you.”

“Do you need glasses?” Phil teased and opened the door to the common room for her. 

“No, I don't.” She said before looking into the room. She smiled widely seeing it all decorated like a little baby shower. “Oh, you guys didn't have to do this.”

“Of course we did.” Daisy said and walked over hugging Coulson then carefully hugging Melinda so she didn't squish the baby. “We've got a new teammate and we needed to celebrate. Coulson told us it was a boy so we decorated accordingly.”

“You knew about this party?” Melinda asked her husband. 

“No, I didn't. I called and said we were coming to visit that's where my knowledge ended.” Phil defended himself and rubbed her back.

“Okay.” Melinda said.

“Come sit down. We have some gifts and stuff for you and the baby.” Daisy said and gestured to the couch.

Melinda sat down with Phil and smiled. “Thank you, everyone. You didn't have to do all this.”

“Yes we did.” Jemma said. “You and Coulson mean a lot to us and we're excited that you two had a baby.”

Daisy stood by them and smiled. “Can I hold him?” She asked hesitantly.

Melinda nodded and carefully handed the baby over.

“He's so tiny.” Daisy laughed and looked at the boy. “He's adorable.”

Everyone crowded around Daisy and the baby staring at him.

Phil smiled and wrapped his arm around Melinda and watched chuckling as he heard everyone cooking and calling him tiny and adorable.

Finally everyone settled a bit and looked at Melinda and Phil. “So, what's his name?” Fitz asked what everyone was thinking.

“Phillip William.” Melinda said happily. “After his dad and his grandpa.”

“It's perfect.” Jemma said and everyone agreed.


End file.
